


Transition

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Enticement [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consent, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Procedures, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian Stan, Pre-Threesome, Protective Sebastian Stan, Rebirth, Sensuality, Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Part 6 in the Enticement series.  When Emily makes an important decision about her future, both she and Sebastian turn to the one person they know they can trust for help....





	Transition

My body was on fire. A sweet, exquisite burn rushing through my veins and igniting every nerve until I could do nothing more than cry out at its intensity.

And fuck, I couldn’t get enough.

Sebastian’s arm was still banded firmly across my chest, his hips thrusting insistently as he pounded into me from behind. With every shove of his cock, I felt that familiar sense of being consumed. Desired. _Possessed_. Over and over again. My breath caught in my throat, my head falling back against his shoulder…but by God, if I didn’t smile when he growled lowly in his throat. By now, all the words sputtering from his lips were in Romanian, always an indication of how turned on he was. Hearing his rasping whispers in my ear was enough to make the hairs on my neck stand on end, and I brought a hand to his wrist as I felt myself being pushed further and further towards an impending precipice.

“ _La naiba_ ,” he groaned, his other hand seizing my core.

“Oh _God_ ,” I moaned loudly, my hips bucking against his touch. “ _Ahh!_ ” 

_Rubinie meu_ , he brushed my mind, his fingers swirling over my sex, “ _Vino pentru mine_ …”

One last shove was all it took to drive me over the edge, throwing my back against his chest as my orgasm took hold. While it pulsed hotly through me, Sebastian released me with a snarl, my hands barely hitting the bed as he gripped my hips and continued to slam into me. I was panting heavily, my breasts swaying each time he thrust me forward, but hearing the rising pitch of his moans had my eyes falling shut. My brow furrowed slightly, fingers digging into the comforter as I focused on tightening myself around him even more, and his answering groan was soon punctuated with one final shove deep inside me, hearing the audible _smack_ of our skins as he began to tremble with his release. I licked my lips, envisioning the way his jaw had no doubt fallen open as he worked to catch his breath.

“Ahhh…God, fuck,” he murmured approvingly, his body relaxing behind mine as he smoothed a palm over my rear. “That _ass_.”

I gave a breathless laugh. Such an ass-man. “Still there,” I commented.

He chuckled faintly, giving it one last gentle slap. I sighed as he slid out of me, and thankfully, he wrapped an arm around my waist, as my limbs were nothing but jelly at that point. Maneuvering us to lay on the bed, his mouth covered mine, sweeping his tongue past my lips as he kissed me sweetly. Deeply. Giving me a chance to graze the tips of his fangs with my own tongue. 

I groaned as I broke the kiss, arching my neck for him. “God, I want you to feed...”

An erotic purr sounded deep in his chest as he let his face drop to my collarbone. “In due time,” he assured softly, pulling back to look at me, “but it’s best not to risk it. Not now. You need to be in peak physical health if you’re going to pull through this process unharmed.” 

I gave the softest of smiles. Ever since the elevator incident with Tom three months ago, the topic of my potential transition had come up on more than one occasion. Leaving my human life behind to live my future days as a vampire. As his mate. His chosen love for the duration of our lives. It was not a decision to be made lightly, and as such, I’d spent several weeks in deep discussion with my family, weighing all the potential pros and cons of the situation in my mind. Ultimately, though, it was clear to all of us that Sebastian and I wanted nothing more than to be together, especially when only yesterday, he’d taken it upon himself to pledge his very existence to me in front of my parents. In terms of vampiric customs, that was equivalent to a marriage proposal, one that I accepted with an absolute sense of calm and certainty.

Soon, I, too, would become a vampire, and tonight he was showing me—in many vigorous ways—how much my decision meant to him.

Doing so, of course, meant certain precautions would need to be taken in regards to my health, the most important being that Sebastian could not feed from me for at least a month. Sufficient blood levels increased the chances of a survival during a transition, a fact we were both well aware of. A small sacrifice to make in order to spend a lifetime with him. 

I gave a small sigh, lifting my brows inquiringly as I cupped his cheek. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

He smiled softly, knowing I was referring to our discussion from earlier that evening. “If I wasn’t comfortable with the idea, I wouldn’t have brought it up in the first place,” he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my palm. “It’s always best to have a back-up plan for something like this, and I trust him without a second thought. I know you do, too.”

My turn to smile. “Yeah, I do. Think he’ll agree to it?”

“Only one way to find out,” he toyed with the ring now adorning the third finger on my left hand: the ornate ruby ring he’d given me as a symbol of his love and devotion. A promise to be mine in this life and the next. Seeing it now still took my very breath away. “But I do think he’ll have a hard time turning this down, _rubinie_.”

I bit down gently on my lip. God, this man… “I love you so much.

“I love you, too,” he bent down to kiss me again. “Forever and always, _inima mea e veșnică a ta.”_ I sighed as his mouth covered mine, my leg automatically draping over his hip as he deepened our kiss. 

* * *

As luck would have it, Tom was currently starring in a play that had transferred to Broadway, thanks to the massive success the show had experienced in London the year before. With all the traveling he’d had to do back and forth from England, we’d been able to hang out a lot more whenever he had a day off, and I was quietly grateful for the extra time we’d been able to spend together.

A quick call from me two days later, and there was no hesitation on his end when he accepted the invitation for the three of us to meet up after his performance that night. I was hardly surprised. Ever since feeding from me, something about our bond had grown stronger. More intimate, really. Not so much in the romantic sense, but a definite shift in the dynamics of our friendship that made us both a bit more…protective of one another. Made me a bit more wary whenever his heart was troubled; made him more apt to place his arm around me if he detected even the slightest of dishonorable intentions towards me. At times, his behaviors reminded me of the aura of protection Sebastian perpetually emitted around me, and there was something incredibly reassuring about that from someone I cared so deeply for.

After seeing his play, Sebastian and I met up with Tom backstage once he’d finished attending to his fans and cast mates. I recalled the way he lit up upon seeing me, and my heart absolutely melted at his smile as he wrapped me in his embrace. At our request for privacy, Tom brought us to his Edwardian suite at the Plaza, away from the prying eyes and ears of the public, and I could feel my pulse quicken as I took a seat in the lavish sitting room. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that you came to the performance tonight,” Tom said, handing each of us a glass of wine. “I really appreciate the support, you two.”

“Are you kidding? It was phenomenal,” I replied, taking a sip of my zinfandel and silently admiring the goatee he’d been sporting for his role. “So intense.”

“It’s damn well-written,” Sebastian concurred next to me on the sofa, draping his arm behind me, “and all of you fucking nailed it. You should be very proud of what you’re doing with it.”

He ducked his eyes, smiling shyly as he returned from the wet-bar with a glass of his own. It was so endearing I had to smile myself.

“Well then,” he said, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to us, “you said there was something you both wanted to discuss with me tonight, and have to say I’m hoping it somehow pertains to that gorgeous ring on Emily’s finger,” he gestured with a nod.

My smile widened as I glanced down at my ring, admiring the way the facets caught the light and looked like little lines of fire within the red gem. Of course he would have noticed.

“Am I to assume that congratulations are in order?” He pressed, and when I looked at him, his eyes were genuinely hopeful. 

“We haven’t made that news public yet,” Sebastian said, looking over at me, “but…”

I took his cue and added, “We wanted you to be one of the first to know: we’re engaged, Tom.”

The smile that broke across his face was absolutely radiant. “I know I’ve said it before, but it’s about damn time, and I could not be happier for the two of you.” We both laughed gently. “I just wished they’d stocked the bar with champagne; this is a moment definitely worth celebrating.”

“Not at all. The wine’s great,” I said.

He looked back and forth between us. “Tell me, then: does this mean that you’re also…”

“Yeah,” I answered automatically, feeling Sebastian’s hand wrap around my shoulder. “I’ve made the decision to transition and become a vampire.” I glanced at him briefly. “So that we can spend our lives together.” 

Seeing the way Tom’s eyes shimmered had my heart skipping a beat. “I am _very_ happy to hear it, darling,” he all but whispered.

I licked my lips, and seeing the subtle flash in his gaze told me he’d noticed. “Which is why we wanted to talk to you tonight, Tom.” Sebastian gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and it was all I needed. “We wanted to know if you’d consider being my secondary sire during the process.”

In the silence that followed, his smile faded, but the emotions in his eyes… “You mean this?”

“You know we do,” Sebastian piped up. “You can never predict when something will go wrong during a transitional feeding, and if anything does happen, I want you there with us. All this time, you’ve done nothing but demonstrate how much you care about her, Tom, even when it was your own life at risk. There’s no one else in the world I would trust to do this.”

I would never know exactly what was going through Tom’s mind in that moment, but there was no denying the way my heart fluttered when he rose from his chair and came to kneel before me, his bright blue eyes locked with mine as he gently took my hand.

 _And you would grant me this honor?_ He brushed my mind. 

“Yes,” I breathed, loving the way his lips parted in response. “A million times, yes.”

His smile widened, and then he bent to reverently press a kiss to my hand, right on the knuckle above my ring. “Then let the honor be mine as well,” his lips whispered against my skin, sending the barest of shivers through me. Then he was lifting his eyes to mine. “I humbly accept your request to be your secondary sire, Emily.” 

At that, I was beaming, cupping his cheek as I leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you,” I exhaled in relief, resting my forehead against his. It was the assurance I needed, to know that in case something unforeseen were to happen with Sebastian during the process, then he would be willing to step up in order to keep all of us safe. And knowing it had the potential to strengthen the bond between all three of us brought an unexpected calmness to my heart. “Thank you for doing this, Tom.”

“Until my last breath,” he promised quietly, and it was all he needed to say. I dimly became aware of the shift of his head against mine, knowing that he was locking eyes with Sebastian, and I smiled as I allowed them a chance to silently communicate with one another.

* * *

**_~Two Months Later~_ **

“Everything will be okay,” Sebastian assured again, pressing a kiss to my temple. “ _Vei fi bine, rubinie meu.”_

I sighed quietly, focusing on how soothing his hand felt rubbing over my arm. I know, I told myself.

Nurses had been in and out of our hospital suite for the past hour, checking my vitals, having me recite my medical history for the fourth time, inserting a saline drip into my vein to keep me hydrated; their questions and instructions and assurances all fading into the background along with the constant hum from the machines surrounding me. There had been so many misconceptions in the past about the process of transitioning from human to vampire, the biggest myth being that you could be bitten and suddenly become one. It wasn’t as simple as that; there was an entire medical process behind it that required psychological evaluations, consultations with hematologists, consensual clauses, careful supervision, and—in some cases—emergency intervention in the form of surgery. It was rare, but there had been instances of death during the transition, mostly in the form of complications during cellular reconstruction. Sometimes, it was just too strenuous a process on the human cardiovascular system.

Being held in Sebastian’s gentle embrace, though, his lips whispering against my hair…that was what kept me centered in that moment. I knew the risks going in, but there was also potential danger to Sebastian’s life as well, particularly if something went wrong during my first feeding. I could potentially kill him if I didn’t detach and subconsciously drained him beyond the critical point. Despite this, there’d been no hesitation from him when I told him I was ready to transition, and he was still here: sitting on my hospital bed and holding me in his embrace. Ready to offer me his life as he guided me into a new one, as a member of his vampiric race. Yes: my heart was at peace with my decision.

“Mr. Stan?”

We both looked up as Dr. Bhatt came in, a petite Indian woman with the most adorable Harry Potter spectacles, accompanied by a small team of nurses. Her smile was so warm, and it revealed her own set of fangs. “We have the donors on standby, so we’re ready to begin.”

Yes. Blood donors, since he would need to feed immediately after the procedure to replenish his strength. 

Sebastian nodded, cupping my cheek and pressing his lips to mine. “Are you ready?”

I exhaled softly. “Yes.”

He smiled warmly, glancing across the room. “Tom?”

Against the far wall sat Tom, who was dressed in a set of black scrubs similar to Sebastian’s. While his posture appeared relaxed, the intensity behind his blue gaze struck me in a way that had my heart clenching beneath my chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he vowed, his eyes never leaving mine. _It’ll be alright, darling._

Hearing his serene voice in my head had me sighing, and I felt myself relax a bit more in Sebastian’s arms, mouthing “Thank you” to him. Tom inclined his head in response. 

“Doc?” Sebastian said, lowering me down to the bed at last, his wink eliciting a silent giggle from me.

“Okay, Emily,” Dr. Bhatt said, coming to my bedside, “one more time: once you’ve been bitten, you’re going to fall deeper and deeper into _euphoriasia,_ and you won’t be in a position to speak to us throughout the procedure. But you’re going to experience a strong telepathic link with your sire, and as such, he’ll be the only one you can communicate with if you sense anything going wrong. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” I replied, feeling my heart involuntarily flutter.

Dr. Bhatt grinned, appearing to catch that on the heart monitor. “That’s quite common,” she mentioned. “Now, once you’ve been drained to the critical point, we’ll have Sebastian prepared for you. You won’t have fangs until the transition is complete, so we’ll be making an incision in his wrist for you to drink from. Instincts should kick in, and you’ll be experiencing some pain as your cells transform, but no matter what, let your mind focus on Sebastian’s voice. He’s to see you through this, so let him. It will make the process a bit easier to endure. If at any point we need to enlist Tom’s services, the same applies: focus on him, and let him guide you through the worst of the pain. Any questions?” 

I shook my head. Thank God she was our doctor. As someone who’d previously gone through her own transition, she knew exactly what I needed to hear in order to put my thoughts more at ease. It was extremely helpful, and I could feel myself calming a bit more.

That seemed to be the signal she was waiting to see as she glanced at the monitor again. “Shelly? Will you make sure he’s prepped in case we need him?”

One of the nurses went to take a seat by Tom with a small tray of medical dressings. As Dr. Bhatt and another nurse came to stand on either side of the bed, Sebastian shifted his position slightly, bending down to me.

“Trust me?” He whispered.

“Always,” I replied just as quietly. Throwing one last glance at Tom, I watched as Shelly wiped his wrist with a disinfectant cloth, and he gave me the gentlest of smiles. Responding in kind, I looked up at Sebastian and gave a nod of assent.

His chest expanded, and then he released a long, trembling breath, his fangs elongating before my eyes. I could feel my pulse quicken, my body subconsciously responding to the shift in my mate’s demeanor, and I couldn’t stop myself from slowly reaching up to wrap my hand behind his head, encouraging him closer as I exposed my neck to him.

His breath was hot on my skin. “ _Te iubesc_ ,” he breathed, then sank his fangs in at last. There was no stopping the gasp that fell from my lips, nor the way my fingers tightened in his hair as I felt the pulling draws of his mouth on my vein. That familiar euphoric sensation was rushing through my body, pulsing to the ends of every nerve with an incredible heat, and I dimly became aware of the moan that tore from my throat. The fact that we were sharing such an intimate act in front of others wasn’t lost on me, but considering our reasons for being here—and hearing the guttural moans Sebastian himself was eliciting—it didn’t occur to me to have any reservations about my erotic responses. About the way I reacted to the man I loved.

 _Asta e, dragostea mea,_ Sebastian brushed my mind as he groaned appreciatively. _You’re doing beautifully_. _Just keep yourself relaxed; I’ve got you._

Christ, I could even feel myself responding a bit more intensely to his mental murmurs, if the way my hips involuntarily undulated was any indication. Licking my lips, I peeled my eyes open, hardly surprised to find Tom’s gaze still riveted on me. My heart was beating rapidly, but locking eyes with him caused it to skip a beat, knowing this was the first time he’d ever seen me in such a state. Sebastian’s hand on my neck as he fed from me; my fingers lightly grasping his wrist; the visible and audible impact we were clearly having on one another…

Staring at Tom, my mind wandered to when he’d first kissed me in that alley, listening to him describe the arousing effect my carnal thoughts had had on him. I couldn’t help but wonder: would I be able to glimpse his thoughts once I was a vampire, too? 

I slowly closed my eyes, opened them again…my brow furrowing at how blurry Tom suddenly appeared in my vision.

“Heart rate is decelerating,” a voice said. Dr. Bhatt? “Keep it steady, Mr. Stan. “You’ll be reaching the critical point soon…”

What…? Even as her voice faded in my ears, I felt myself growing weaker. Weaker. My vision worsening as my hand fell from his wrist and landed limply on the bed. It was the first time I’d ever experienced being so thoroughly drained, and though my body was gradually losing strength, my heart was suddenly pounding faster than ever. An automatic response triggered by my body’s natural instinct to drive any remaining adrenaline to my limbs. To fight back. _Survive_. But how could I when I already sensed that I no longer possessed the energy to do so? 

Dying, my mind whispered, and regardless of all I’d gone through to prepare myself for this moment…it did nothing to stop the all-consuming black fear that was overtaking my psyche. God, help me…

 _Rămâi cu mine, Emily,_ Sebastain pushed the thought into my mind, a painfully familiar phrase. _Stay with me._

Somehow, I became aware of how shallow my breaths were. Don’t let me go, I silently pleaded, even as my vision began to darken.

_I have you, and I promise you’re going to be alright. Stay with me…_

But even as he said it, my breath seized in my chest, seemed to stop altogether…and a panic I had never known swept over me and left me completely paralyzed.

“…point is now…have to release her…” A voice echoed in my thoughts, though I couldn’t decipher who was speaking. Next thing I knew, I was wincing as a sharp pain withdrew from my throat.

“…your wrist, Mr. Stan…”

What…is _happening?_ I asked the darkness, but received no answer.

Seb…

The warmth. It started as a mere trickle, one that seemed strange…foreign…filling me with confusion. But as it gained strength—began to spread further—I clung to it, desperate to feel something other than the vast empty of darkness I’d been trapped in. And the longer I clung to it, the stronger it became—

“Pulse detected…”

—rushing through me in a powerful current that kick-started my lungs and caused me to pull in a harsh, gasping breath.

“…back…”

“Give them space…”

Only fragments of sentences were reaching my ears, but the words and the high-pitched beeps echoing all around were drowned out as a great roar sounded inside my head, become louder and louder with every passing second. Next thing I knew, I was latching onto something, and then that warmth became a raging inferno, pouring down my throat and rushing through my veins as a powerful heat began to spread to every cell of my body. As it did, I became aware of the taste, my brow furrowing as I registered what seemed bitter at first. Odd. A coppery flavor that I knew I should have been rejecting, but the warmth…something about it was giving the flavor an irresistible richness that had my heart pounding in response…

And all I wanted was _more_.

So I clung to it, taking in as much of that strange, rich flavor as possible, feeling the heat intensify as it continued to fill me. At the same time though, that heat was morphing into shocking bursts of pain, and I could feel myself beginning to falter as it gradually worsened into something completely unbearable.

 _Don’t stop!_ Sebastian ordered, and I choked on a gasp at the urgency in his voice. _Keep drinking!_

It hurts! My mind screamed, though it sounded so weak to me. It hurts so much…

_I know, but you have to keep drinking, Emily. It’s the only thing that will stop the pain._

Seb, my mind whispered, and despite the agonizing jolts that were still coursing through my nerves, I latched back onto his wrist and kept drinking. Drinking. His blood. His sustaining life force. A moment of clarity returning to my thoughts as I recalled our purpose for being here. But the pain…the pain was so much…

I don’t know how long it was before it finally showed signs of subsiding, but hands landed heavily on my shoulders, prying me away from his wrist.

“Hold her...!”

But I clung desperately to him. No! No, it still hurts! I tried to yell, but knew I couldn’t. I have to keep drinking…

 _“_ _Las-o sa plece!_ _”_ Sebastian commanded, his voice so loud that I winced, but never relented my grip on him. “ _Vă rog...”_

The intruding hands lifted away, and as I continued to drink, I could feel him brush my mind.

_Rubinie meu. You’ve done everything perfectly so far, but now you have to let go._

I lifted my brows, part of me terrified at the notion.

 _I’m getting weak, and if you don’t stop, you will kill me._ I pulled in a shuddering breath. _Tom’s here, and he’s going to take care of you now, so it’s going to be okay. I’m still going to be right here with you, no matter what._

My eyes flew open, but I couldn’t see him; just a vast, bright whiteness.

 _He’s going to help you get through the last of the pain,_ Sebastian said. _I promise you._

Sebastian…It was the most difficult thing I’d ever forced myself to do. With my lips quivering, I somehow managed to ease back enough for him to pull his wrist away, and as soon as he was gone, I began to convulse in pain yet again.

But then I became aware of a new presence sitting on the bed next to me, and the smell of blood caused my nostrils to flare.

_Emily…_

Shit, I mentally hissed, latching onto the wrist being offered to me. The instant the richness of blood began flowing down my throat, I moaned in relief.

 _That’s it, my darling_ , Tom’s voice entered my thoughts, so steady and soothing that I could have cried tears of gratitude. _You’re almost through this_. 

Tom, I sighed, swallowing again as I felt another wave of healing nourishment rush through me.

He continued his gentle murmurings as I drank from him, and I couldn’t help but tremble when I eventually heard him release a moan of his own. God…my thoughts drifted to that evening in the elevator, when he’d fed from me and allowed me that glimpse into his most intimate fantasies. Images of us entwined, showing how much he still desired me, and since then, part of me had wondered what it would be like to hear him moan…

 _I am for you_ , he whispered in my mind. _Regardless of who holds your heart, I am yours._

Despite my current state, I knew I’d never forget those words.

Sure enough, the pain was gradually subsiding, allowing my frantic heartbeat a chance to slow as it faded to a throbbing ache in my limbs. And as it continued to fade, I felt an incredible fatigue overtaking my senses, and the last thing I could remember was Tom’s reassuring voice in my mind as I drifted into welcoming blackness.

* * *

It was the smell that hit me first. Not just one smell, but _all_ smells, my nostrils flaring as I took a deep breath. It was sterilizer, and antiseptic, and fabric softener, and…tuna casserole?

But the scent that was most pronounced was right beside me, and when I tried to turn my head, I winced at the soreness I felt in every muscle of my body.

Oooh, Christ…Easing my head to the side, my eyes fluttered open, and instead of the blinding whiteness I’d previously seen, there was soft, muted light. Everything was still incredibly blurry, though, and all I could make out was a large shape laying next to me in the bed. Still, the scent I was detecting was familiar and all sorts of unique at the same time, and something about it had me sighing contentedly.

_Seb…?_

_Shhh_ , I heard in my head, causing me to lift my brows. _He’ll hear you, darling, and needs his rest right now.  
_

I felt myself smile faintly, reaching out with my mind. _Tom?_

 _I’m here_ , I could hear his footsteps coming close.

I carefully turned my head towards him, catching the subtleties of his scent as well. He, too, was little more than a blur. _I can…speak to you like this now?_

_Telepathy is one of the first abilities you acquire after transition._

Bad-ass, I thought. _That followed by my sense of smell? ‘Cause I swear I smell tuna._

 _Ah, yes. I believe someone is having supper in the next room,_ I heard the gentle scrape of what had to be a chair. _How are you feeling?_

I managed a soft laugh. _Like I’ve been hit by a damn truck._ _  
_

He chuckled warmly. _It won’t last; I promise you. Your body is still undergoing cellular reconstruction from human to vampiric DNA, which means everything in your body is basically re-writing itself. That accounts for the pain you’re in right now._

That made sense, considering my prior consultations with Dr. Bhatt. _I still can’t see._

_That’s normal. Your vision will return shortly, then you’ll be amazed at the things you pick up with your new eyes._

I smiled, then sighed. _Is Seb okay?_

 _He’s alright, darling_. _You drained him pretty thoroughly to cope with your pain, but he’s the one who insisted on feeding you to that point._ I felt his hand cover mine _. You did nothing wrong; he wanted to give you as much as he possibly could._

At that, my heart clenched, and I ignored the soreness in my neck at I turned to him. _How long has he been out?_

 _Going on twelve hours. He and I both fed from our donors, so we’ve been sufficiently cared for. He lost more blood than I, though, so he’s going to need to recuperate for the next day or two._ I swear I could feel him smile. _They tried to get him to sleep in his own bed, but he wasn’t having it. Just curled up next to you and growled, and that was that._

At that, I giggled weakly, picturing the scenario in my head. Yeah, you would do that, I thought, feeling my heart expand. _What happens now?_

_They won’t discharge you until your fangs come in, but that should happen fairly soon. By then, your pain should have subsided enough to allow you to completely recover at home._

That sounded like a plan. _And you?_ I asked, turning back to him. _How long do you have to stay?_

_Committing to this process means I stay until the transition has been declared successful, and I have no intention of leaving until you’re both healthy enough to be released._

Gratitude shimmered through me, and I hoped he could sense it. Having him be so concerned about us both made me feel like my decision had truly been the right one. That no matter what, I’d be looked after by those who loved and cared about me in so many more aspects of my life. Knowing this filled me with a serenity that I’d never experienced until that moment. 

_You look so beautiful, Emily._

I smiled at the sincerity in Tom’s voice. _So do you.  
_

As he chuckled, I could make out the tilt of his head. _But I thought you couldn’t see me?_

 _I don’t have to,_ I replied, maneuvering my hand to clasp his. _You are beautiful to me, Tom_.

In the silence that followed, I wasn’t surprised when I felt a decided shift in the atmosphere surrounding him, but as a wave of fatigue gently washed over me, I knew now was not the time to make mention of it.

He must have sensed it, too, and gave my hand a squeeze. _You rest now, darling_ , he bent to place a kiss on my forehead. _Save your energy; I’ll be here when you wake._

Releasing a sigh, I closed my eyes, hearing Tom’s whispers once again as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_~Four Days Later~_ **

It was heat that I detected first. Not around me, but within me, spreading outward from the pit of my stomach until it touched every nerve ending, automatically making my pulse quicken in response. But this was not like the healing warmth of the blood that I’d imbibed. No; this was something far more sensual— _primal_.

And I knew without a doubt that the intoxicating scent of the man lying beside me was the source.

Inhaling deeply, I opened my eyes with a smile, Sebastian coming sharply into view. My vision had been restored two days ago, and what a glorious sight to behold with my new vampiric senses. Like me, Sebastian was blessedly naked beneath the sheets, allowing me a chance to make out every curve of his face; every trace of stubble adorning his cheeks; every strain of sinew beneath the skin of that spectacularly chiseled chest. Exquisite. There was no other word to describe him. I merely had to look at him, and that sensual heat started rushing through my veins in a familiar manner.

Especially when my eyes drifted downward, settling on the prominent tent that his cock was making under the sheet. I slowly dragged my teeth over my lower lip, being careful not to pierce the delicate skin with my new fangs. Memories of the past few days resurfaced in my mind, and what stood out most vividly were the great lengths Sebastian had gone to in order to take care of me. Despite needing additional time to rest himself, he made me his first priority since returning home: bathing me, feeding me, tucking me into bed, making sure I was all degrees of comfortable before seeing to his own needs. I was no longer in any pain, but he was still as protective and loving as he had been the entire time we’d been confined to that hospital suite. It was a mated sire’s mentality, and as he lay there sprawled on his back—his chest rising and and falling steadily as he breathed…

A tremor ran through me, my body arching slightly as that insatiable heat began pooling between my legs. God, just the effect his mere presence was having on me!

All you’ve given for me…I thought, lifting up to prop myself on one elbow. He didn’t even stir as my fingertips drifted over his chest, savoring every inch of him as I tested the amplification of my sense of touch. With how turned on I already was, it was like everything had been dialed to eleven, and all I wanted to do was _feel_. More of him. _All_ of him. Trailing my fingers over the segments of his abs, I caught the slight furrow of his brow, smirking to myself as the faintest of purrs sounded from deep within his throat. 

Allow me to return the favor, I thought, bending down to brush my lips across his chest. Sweet. Fucking. _Jesus_. The _taste_ of him as I inhaled through my mouth…It wasn’t nearly enough, and my body seemed to act of its own accord as I dragged my tongue over his skin, that delicious flavor practically exploding in my mouth and making me shudder with need. The instant my tongue flicked over his nipple, he gasped sharply, and I looked up to see his eyes were wide open and locked with mine. And my God, his pupils were so blown wide that his gaze was practically black. I could feel my heart pounding, and beneath my palm, I could sense the rapid thrum of his heart as well. I was waiting, though, and it hit me that my new instincts were waiting for something crucial on his part: his consent. Even as a fledgling vampire, I could tell how important that aspect of intimacy was.

His chest expanded with every breath he took, his voice rasping in my mind as he told me, _God, don’t you fucking stop._

Hearing this, I grinned, and he sucked in a breath as he no doubt caught a glimpse of my fangs. Dropping my head, I licked over his nipple again, reveling in the way he stiffened and moaned as I laved a path over to the other one. As I gently bit down on the hardening bud, he hissed, then arched slightly when I bit down harder.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gritted his teeth as I grazed a fang over that same nipple. Hell, I could get very used to reactions like this. _Rubinie…_

While I continued to lick and kiss his chest, I smoothed my palm over him, exploring every inch of the hard panes of muscle in his torso. It was when I dragged my nails down his abdomen that he jumped, and something about that movement had my upper lip quivering. Before I even realized it, I moved so swiftly that for once, he gasped, his eyes widening as I stared down at him, suddenly straddling his waist. I blinked, but then smiled to myself, liking this turn of events. 

“ _Dumnezeule,_ Emily,” he breathed, his hands brushing over my thighs—

I grabbed his wrists, pinning them down to the mattress with a wicked grin. “No,” I whispered, and he closed his eyes with a groan as I bent down to cover his mouth with mine. A soft noise escaped him as I slowly circled my hips against his belly, and I could hear a growl rumbling through his chest. The instant I felt him struggling against my hold, though, a hiss I never knew I was capable of tore from my throat, and I had surged forward, planting his wrists to the bed once more, my face mere inches away from his. So much was conveyed in that silence between us, but then I was shaking my head, quietly reminding him, “For you,” before teasing his lips with the tip of my tongue.

His breath was hot against my mouth, and feeling the way he shuddered beneath me sent a surge of anticipation through my veins. “Please,” he rasped, his head falling back on the pillow. _“T_ _e rog, iubirea mea.”_

God damn…He was typically not one to beg, but _fuck_ , if that didn’t send a rush of heat straight to my core. Focusing on his neck, his jugular vein stood out more prominently than ever, and I could have sworn that I could see his blood pulsing hotly just beneath the skin. Tempting. Fucking tempting. But pushing my hunger aside, I nuzzled his neck, inhaling his incredible scent as I kissed his throat, his collarbone, trailed my lips down his chest. As I dipped my tongue between the segments of his abs, I tasted traces of my arousal on his skin, and could sense him tensing beneath me, trying so hard to maintain control as I deliberately brushed back against his straining hardness. Fuck, I wanted that as badly as he wanted to give it to me, and I looked up at him to see that he was watching my every move.

 _You risked your life,_ I brushed his mind, maneuvering myself between his legs, _so that I could have a new one._ He gasped as I carefully took his length in my hand, stroking him slowly. _I love you beyond words, Seb._

The smile that ghosted upon his lips was as clear to me as the light of day. _Și eu te iubesc, rubinie meu._

Giving him one last smile, I dipped my head down to swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock, feeling him stiffen and then ease back against the bed with a rumbling growl. Feeling experimental, I slipped the soft head between my lips, being very cognizant of the position of my fangs as I sucked on him gently.

 _"Ah, dracu,”_ he breathed, and I rolled my eyes up to see him rubbing his hands over his face. _“_ _Continuă să faci asta...”_

I smiled around him, sighing as I slowly bobbed my head downward, leading with my tongue and keeping his shaft between my fangs the entire time. It was incredible knowing how much power this still held over him, how much he craved pleasure from me as well. And with nearly every aspect of him overwhelming my senses, it was becoming clearer to me how things like scent and taste and intonation in one’s voice could have such an arousing impact on a vampire. 

Feeling confident in my new technique, I shifted into a faster pace, relishing his catch of breath and his gutteral moan as he threaded his fingers through his hair. Occasional Romanian utterances continued spilling from his lips, spurning me on just as much as it was him, and the longer I kept it up, the stronger the ache between my legs became. 

Christ, I thought, succumbing to the need to bring one hand to my clit without ceasing my— 

_“Aștepta!”_ He growled distinctly, causing me to snap my eyes up to him. “Stop, _rubinie_. Or I’ll be done long before I wish to be.” He reached out to cup my face in his hands, prompting me to let his length slide from my mouth as his eyes held mine. “Take me. _Please_.” 

Hearing his pleading tone, I drew in a breath, crawling up to straddle his waist once more, and this time, I allowed his hands to seek my hips. Reaching behind me, I took hold of his length, seeing his jaw clench, then drop as I sank down on him. My own mouth fell open as my walls stretched around him, and once I had him sheathed deep inside of me, I planted my hands firmly on his chest. 

_I take you_ , my mind whispered to him, and then I began moving on top of him. My God, even the sensation of him filling me was amplified, and I circled my hips deliberately slow, savoring every second of sweet agony as he writhed beneath me. 

_"_ _Dulce Isus, da,”_ he moaned, throwing his head back in ecstacy. “Ahhh…” 

Closing my eyes, I let my own head fall back, shifting my hips into a slightly a faster pace as I continued to ride him. I gasped when his hands drifted up to cup my breasts, but never faltered in my rhythm, regardless of the shivers running through me as his thumbs stroked over my erect nipples. Covering his hands with mine, I encouraged him to squeeze, hissing through my teeth at the erotic sting that jolted through me. 

“Shit,” I rasped, my hips jerking against his momentarily. 

_“_ _Doamne, nu te opri,”_ he uttered, pinching my nipples between his fingers. _God, don’t you ever stop!_ Sucking in a breath, I impaled myself harder on him, crying out at the sensation, and in a flash, Sebastian sat up, his mouth devouring my breasts as I tangled my hands in his hair. 

“Oh, _God_ ,” I moaned. 

_Ride me,_ he whispered, his teeth pulling my nipple before suckling on it. _Make me yours._

Even as he said it, my hips started undulating rapidly, seeking the friction I desperately needed as he lavished his attentions on my breasts. My hands came down to grip his shoulders as I arched my back, grinding against him with an urgency that had me moaning breathlessly as waves of heat wafted through my body. His hands then seized my hips, bringing me more firmly against him every time I surged forward, and as I cried out, my nails cut into his skin, and I was pretty sure I’d drawn blood on him. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, burying his head against my neck. “I have…I need to mark you. _Now!”_

Despite the desperation in my movements, everything around me seemed to slow as he said that, and the calmest of smiles spread across my lips. Yes. Though he’d marked me in my human life, the fact that I was a new vampire was a rebirth of sorts, which meant he would feel the instinctual need to claim me as his all over again.

And I had no fucking complaints whatsoever, tilting my head to the side as we kept up our rhythm. _Do it_ , I told him. 

With a snarl that sent my mind reeling, he plunged his fangs into my neck, and doing so instantly triggering an orgasm so intense that I was screaming, holding onto him for dear life as waves of pleasure scorched through me. “Oh God! Oh _God_!” I panted, my hips still working furiously against his, and as he drank, I became aware of the low growl in his throat as my inner walls tightened around him.

 _“Ahhhh!”_ He managed just before he stiffened, and I could feel his release shooting deep inside me, withdrawing his fangs so he could throw his head back. God, the way the muscles corded in his neck—

I gasped when I was suddenly on my back, my orgasm still ebbing through me as he continued to thrust into me. It dawned on me that he was still very hard inside of me, sending a pleasant shiver straight through me as I focused on that prominent vein in his neck. I could have sworn I felt my fangs lengthening in response—

 _Do it! Please_ , he implored, straining to present his neck to me _. I need to come again—_

He didn’t have to ask twice as I latched onto him, piercing his flesh and groaning as his blood flowed hotly into my mouth. It was still as rich as it had been the first time, and the nourishing effects were almost instantaneous, making my heart pound until that roar sounded inside my head again. Or perhaps that sound was coming from Sebastian, who went rigid as he came again, his hips thrusting urgently over and over again until I was purring in absolute satisfaction.

Bliss, I thought, even as I felt his movements finally starting to slow.

“ _La dracuuuu_ ,” he exhaled roughly, sagging against me as he fought to catch his breath.

Feeling incredibly sated, I withdrew my fangs, hearing him sigh as I did. With a grin, I whispered in his ear, “Mine now, goddamn it,” before giving him a playful lick.

Chuckling breathlessly, he licked over my wounds to seal them, instructing me to do the same as we both gave ourselves a chance to calm down. Then his mouth was covering mine, a kiss that was as passionate as it was tender. An act of intimacy I cherished just as much as any of the mind-blowing bouts of sex we’d shared.

When he broke the kiss, he was panting, softer now, then nuzzled his face against my cheek.

 _You make me happy_ , he told me quietly. “So very happy.” Taking a deep breath, he sighed audibly through his nose. “Thank you.” 

I smiled, sucking in a breath as I felt an involuntary stirring beneath my stomach again. “Oh man…”

He must have sensed it, too, for he pulled back to grin at me. “Can’t leave you unsatisfied, now, can I?”

I swallowed, suddenly realizing how dry my throat felt. “This…could be a long night.”

“Don’t worry,” he kissed me again. _I’m going to take care of you, rubinie meu. Always._

With that promise lingering in my mind, I closed my eyes, giving into him as I wound my arms around his neck once more. 


End file.
